1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color separation type photoelectric converting device for obtaining color electric signals to be applied for a solid state image-pickup device which is used in color television cameras, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single chip system solid state image-pickup device of prior art in which there is employed CCD (charge coupled device), color separation is effected by superposing a color filter array one to one on an image-pickup cell (photoelectric converting cell). In such solid state image-pickup device, even if the color filter elements constituting the color filter array may be completely superposed on the image-pickup cells constituting CCD, color mixing may occur due to leak of signals between respective image-pickup cells of CCD, whereby there results the problem of uncertainty in color separation.
Alternatively, there is also an attempt to provide a color filter array integrally on image-pickup cells of CCD. That is, this method comprises forming a dye-receiving layer of a polymer on CCD and coloring to a desired pattern using various dyes.
Further, as the methods for forming such patterns, there may be mentioned a coloring method in which dipping treatment is performed in a dye bath containing suitable dyes dissolved therein or a thermal transfer method in which a sublimable dye is placed close to or contacted with the portion to be colored and the dye is heated thereby to effect heat transfer of the dye.
There is also known a method wherein a dye, having a low vapor pressure and being difficulty pyrolyzable, is vapor deposited under vacuum on a substrate and then a desired pattern is prepared thereon by dry etching, thus forming a vapor deposited dye film having a desired pattern.
In any of these methods, however, it is essentially required to have CCD and image-pickup cells superposed on each other, whereby color mixing or uncertainty in color separation cannot disadvantageously be avoided.